Inevitable Fate
by Dark 47
Summary: Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Kalau semua itu memang terjadi padamu, berarti Yang Di Atas memang sudah menakdirkannya untukmu./My first M rated, for safe. Mind to read and review?


_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_  
(Perfect – Simple Plan)

.

.

"Lo liat cewek yang itu?"

Yang ditanya memicingkan mata dengan malas. "Hn. Yang rambutnya coklat panjang itu?"

"Bukan, yang di depannya itu. Yang rambutnya dikuncir."

"Oh—ya, gue liat."

Pemuda ketiga memamerkan sebuah seringai melihat gadis yang menjadi _target_. "Boleh juga pilihan lo."

Tak peduli, pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi menunjuk sang gadis pirang langsung menandas, "Taklukin, kalo lo bisa."

.

.

.

Misunderstood

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M **_for safe_

**Pair:** ShikaTema

**Warning:** ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typo(s) maybe, AU, (a bit) OOC, bahasa tidak baku, penggunaan bahasa kasar (_well, sensored_), nyerempet-nyerempet vulgar, alur kecepetan, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

"Lo mau?" tanya gadis itu seraya menawarkan segelas _vodka_ pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu justru mengernyit dan balik bertanya, "Lo minum alkohol?"

Temari tertawa. "Kenapa? Kok lo kayaknya bingung banget gitu? Lo juga sendirinya perokok, kan?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Tapi gue nggak minum."

Gadis Sabaku itu langsung menggeser gelas minumannya kembali ke hadapannya. "Oh, ya udah."

Shikamaru hanya diam memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya itu menenggak minuman keras tersebut. "Gue nggak nyangka, cewek kayak lo, yang dikagumin cowok maupun cewek di kampus, ternyata nggak lebih dari cewek peminum."

Temari mendelik. Tajam menatap Shikamaru yang mulai menghisap rokok yang baru saja pemuda itu sulut. "Trus kenapa? Emang itu artinya gue nggak boleh minum?"

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokoknya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab tenang, "Gue nggak ngelarang."

Sang sulung Sabaku sama sekali tak terganggu dengan asap rokok yang dihembuskan pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia menatap genangan minuman yang dipesannya beberapa saat lalu itu kemudian menenggaknya hingga tandas dalam beberapa teguk. Meletakkan gelas kembali dengan kasar. "Gue capek."

Pemuda jenius itu tak menggubris, asyik dengan rokoknya.

"Gue capek," ulang sang gadis pirang. Kedua iris _jade_ miliknya tampak kosong ketika melanjutkan, "Di rumah gue harus jadi kakak sekaligus orang tua buat adek-adek gue. Cari duit buat makan sehari-hari, belum lagi sekolah mereka." Gadis itu menunduk, membuat rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi wajah sebelum tangannya menghalau dan mencengkramnya hingga ke pangkal rambut. Tampak frustasi, meski samar Shikamaru bisa mendengar gumaman tawa pelan dari arahnya. "Belum lagi di kampus, gue harus make topeng cewek sempurna—kayak yang lo bilang—buat nutupin semua kebusukan gue."

Kali ini tawa itu tak lagi pelan, terdengar datar dan tanpa niat.

Shikamaru menggigit batang rokok yang masih dihisapnya agar lebih mudah bicara. "Lo tuh ternyata bukan cuman peminum, tapi juga bego," katanya, belum menatap dua iris indah gadis di sebelahnya seperti yang gadis itu lakukan sejak Temari mulai menenggak _vodka_ yang ia pesan. "Emang lo nggak capek bertopeng gitu di depan banyak orang…? Sebodoh apapun orang, menurut gue nggak ada yang mau ngejalanin hidup penuh kebohongan kayak lo itu."

Dahi Temari sontak berkerut, bahkan kedua alisnya nyaris bertaut. Dalam satu gerakan ia sudah mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru. Geram atas perkataan pemuda tersebut, geram yang semakin menjadi melihat wajah tenang pemuda itu.

"Tau apa lo tentang hidup gue?" tanyanya dingin.

"Bukannya lo barusan bilang?" balas Shikamaru. "Orang tua lo nggak ada—gue nggak tau karena udah mati atau emang sengaja pergi ninggalin lo dan adek-adek lo—dan akhirnya lo yang harus nanggung beban keluarga. Lo make topeng selama di kampus biar keliatan sebagai cewek sempurna, cewek idaman—nyatanya lo cuman cewek frustasi yang lari dari kenyataan dengan jadi peminum."

Cengkraman Temari di kerah baju Shikamaru mengencang. "Punya hak apa lo ngecap gue sebagai 'cewek frustasi' blah blah blah itu? Bisa nggak, mulut lo itu dijaga sedikit?"

"Hanya bicara fakta, _baby_," elak Shikamaru, mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi telinga seolah ia menyerah. Walau begitu seringai mengejek terukir lebar di wajahnya. "Bukannya bicara itu hak setiap orang?"

Temari menyentakkan tangannya, melepas cengkramannya dari baju Shikamaru. Sadar jika ia membuat keributan di bar ini, ia bisa diusir, bahkan ada kemungkinan ia akan langsung dibawa pergi aparat keamanan. Mendecih sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Tapi lo nggak berhak buat ngebicarain keluarga gue seenaknya."

"_It's up to you, honey_," bisik Shikamaru mesra seraya merapikan bajunya yang baru saja dicengkram Temari.

"_Bartender_, tambah _vodka_nya," Shikamaru nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat Temari, "Bawa satu botol ke sini."

.

Seraya berdecak-decak jengkel Shikamaru menggotong tubuh sang gadis Sabaku ke luar bar. Belum lagi dirinya yang harus membayar semua tagihan minuman yang tadi dipesan gadis itu karena kini gadis dalam rangkulannya sudah mabuk parah. Ah, jangan lupa untuk menagih ganti pada gadis itu besok.

"Mana kunci mobilmu?" tanyanya setelah menyandarkan sang gadis ke badan mobil. Biar saja ia duduk di tanah seperti itu.

Temari mengangkat wajah, membalas tatapan pemuda yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya. Bukannya menjawab, ia justru memamerkan cengiran lebar dan berkata, "Bulan purnama—hik—di atas san—hik—na indah—hik—sekali, yaa~… hik."

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola hitamnya. Yang benar saja, mana ada bulan purnama saat ini? Jangankan bulan purnama, setitik saja cahaya yang dipantulkan dari benda langit di malam hari yang satu itu saja tidak ada.

"Temari," panggilnya setelah menghela napas sekali, "Aku tanya, di mana kunci mobilmu."

"Di hat—hik—di hatimu, Sayaaang~—hik—haha—hik—hahaha…" lagi-lagi ucapan gadis itu melantur. "Hik."

Shikamaru menepuk jidat. Sial, gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar sudah mabuk parah, rupanya. Merepotkan.

Tak ada gunanya kembali bertanya di mana gadis itu menyimpan kunci mobilnya. Maka setelah pemuda Nara itu menghela napas untuk yang kedua kali, memperhatikan sang gadis yang sama sekali tak membawa barang di tangan seperti tas atau sekedar dompet, ia mendirikan tubuh Temari agar bisa leluasa mengecek di mana gadis tersebut menyimpan kunci mobilnya.

Gadis itu hanya memakai baju ketat tanpa lengan yang membentuk tubuh dan celana _jeans _selutut, jadi pasti ia menyimpannya di kantung celana.

Shikamaru mulai merogoh kantong celana _jeans _gadis itu. Namun baru saja ia memasukkan tangannya, sang gadis sudah menepisnya kasar. Berseru marah dengan wajah tak senang, "Apa yang—hik—kau lakukan, Sialan?—hik—Kau pikir aku itu wan—hik—nita murahan yang bisa—hik—kau raba-rab—hik—ba seperti itu?"

Shikamaru mendecakkan lidah, mulai dongkol. Ia kembali memasukkan tangannya ke salah satu saku celana Temari, merogohnya sedalam mungkin demi mendapatkan kunci mobil.

"Kurang ajar!—hik—Sudah kukatakan aku buk—hik—kan wanita jalang! Hik."

Dengan tangan satu lagi Shikamaru menutup mulut Temari agar gadis itu diam. Mencoba berkonsentrasi agar bisa merasakan kunci mobil kalau-kalau ada di saku celana yang sedang ia rogoh.

"Sial!" umpat Shikamaru karena tak mendapatkan kunci mobilnya. Kali ini ia merogoh saku celana Temari yang satunya lagi.

Temari meronta, tangannya mencoba melepaskan bekapan tangan Shikamaru di mulutnya atau mendorong tubuh pemuda tersebut, tapi tentu saja tenaganya tidak cukup untuk mendorong pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan jauh di atasnya itu—apalagi ia sedang mabuk parah, ingat?

Nyaris saja Shikamaru berseru kegirangan ketika mendapatkan kunci mobil Temari. Buru-buru ia membuka kunci mobil, mendorong sang gadis masuk ke kursi penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi, menutup pintunya, kemudian bergegas ikut masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Sabuk pengaman di kursi Temari ia pasang sebelum ia memakai sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Menyandarkan diri setelah memutar kunci mobil.

"Heh. Sudah lama aku tidak menyetir."

Setelah menginjak gas secara perlahan, ia mulai membawa mobil itu keluar dari parkiran bar, mengantar gadis itu pulang.

(*)

Sesampainya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya—untung saja gadis itu pernah menunjukkannya, meski jujur saja Shikamaru saat itu tak tahu untuk apa. Ternyata berguna juga. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa rumah sederhana itu memang rumah keluarga Sabaku, ia menurunkan gadis itu dengan susah payah. Mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih di hadapannya dan menunggu hingga seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan membuka pintu, langsung terkejut dengan penampilan dan kondisi kakak semata wayangnya yang mabuk.

"Neesan!" serunya. Mendengar seruan pemuda itu, seorang pemuda berambut merah ikut muncul dan berdiri di belakang kakak lelakinya. Tampak sedikit terkejut seperti pemuda berambut coklat, meski sedikit tertutup wajah _stoic_nya.

Shikamaru melepaskan papahannya, memberikannya pada pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya. "Lain kali katakan padanya agar tidak meminum dua botol bir lagi kalau mengajakku. Kakakmu itu benar-benar merepotkan!"

Belum sempat adik sulung Temari yang bernama Kankurou itu menjawab, Shikamaru sudah menyodorkan kunci mobil. "Ini. Terima kasih untuk mobilnya."

Kankurou menerimanya dengan satu tangan sibuk memapah tubuh Temari. Tanpa disuruh, pemuda yang satu lagi ikut memapah tubuh kakak sulungnya itu. Sebelum Shikamaru benar-benar pergi dari hadapan mereka, setengah bingung Kankurou berujar, "Eh, hmmm… ya. Eh, ano—terima kasih."

Shikamaru yang sudah berbalik itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum samar. "Ya."

(*)

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok seraya melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Gue nggak mau lo minum sampe mabuk kayak kemarin. Kalo sampe lo mabuk parah lagi, gue janji gue nggak akan nganter lo pulang."

Temari terkekeh. "Iya, iya. Gue janji."

Sebelum gadis itu menenggak tegukan ketiganya, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari gelasnya dan memilih untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu, "Lo nggak mau pesen minuman? Emangnya lo nggak haus nemenin gue di sini tanpa minum? Apalagi lo ngerokok."

"Gue lebih milih dehidrasi daripada harus minum minuman kayak gitu."

"Mau _cocktail_? Atau _wine_?" sela Temari. "Nggak terlalu memabukkan—maksud gue, seenggaknya lo pernah minum salah satunya, kan? Daripada lo nggak minum sama sekali."

"Ada minuman lain? Atau lo mau gue bikin hidup lo tinggal sejarah waktu gue nganter lo pulang?"

Temari meringis. Meminum minuman yang sudah ia pesan sebanyak beberapa teguk. "Ya udah, keluar aja deh lo, buat beli minum. Air mineral atau apa, kek."

Ganti Shikamaru yang terkekeh. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ide bagus."

Temari menggendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, menghabiskan minuman yang ia pesan. Tak menggubris pemuda di sebelahnya yang berbalik meninggalkan bar. Toh pemuda itu sudah kembali tak sampai lima menit dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan.

"Lucu banget lo. Minum air mineral di bar." Temari mencibir, memutar kedua bola matanya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

.

"Liat? Gue—hik—nggak semabuk yang kemaren—hik—kan?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab, hanya memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum menegakkan posisi duduknya. Membiarkan Temari cekikikan sendiri di kursi penumpang. Dengan kedua tangan di roda kemudi, ia menyeringai. "Pasang sabuk pengaman erat-erat—kalo lo mau tau, gue ini mantan pembalap liar."

Kedua alis Temari terangkat. Setelah terdengar 'klik' tanda sabuk pengamannya sudah terpasang, ia justru ikut menyeringai senang. "Boleh juga—hik. Gue juga suka kebut-kebutan—hik."

"Oh, lo juga?" Shikamaru mendelik pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Boleh juga."

Dalam sekali sentak, Shikamaru sudah melarikan mobil sang gadis Sabaku dalam kecepatan tinggi.

.

"Menyenangkan," komentar Temari sebelum sebuah cegukan kembali terdengar darinya. "Udah lama gue nggak ngerasain secepet itu."

Shikamaru menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Senang sekaligus bangga mendengar kalimat Temari barusan. Tangannya terjulur, menyerahkan kunci mobil pada sang gadis pirang di hadapannya. "Makasih buat mobilnya."

Temari tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama."

"Kalo gitu gue pulang dulu."

Belum sepenuhnya Shikamaru berbalik, Temari sudah menariknya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu, lalu melumat bibirnya. Secara tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru terperanjat. Ia ingin sekali melepaskan diri, namun pelukan Temari yang begitu erat membuatnya terkunci. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu hingga Temari sendiri yang melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Barulah ketika gadis itu menghentikan ciuman yang terjadi di antara mereka, Shikamaru mendorong gadis itu kasar dan mundur sebanyak dua langkah.

Temari mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa? Lo kan pacar gue?"

Shikamaru menyeka bibirnya dengan siku.

"Jangan-jangan lo baru pertama kali, ya?" tebak gadis itu, tertawa kecil. "Sori, gue nggak tau."

"Ta, tapi nggak gini juga! Dan lo juga bukan—"

Detik selanjutnya Shikamaru menutup mulutnya, kaget sendiri atas apa yang baru ia katakan—kalau tidak dibilang _nyaris _ia katakan.

Dari ekspresi, tingkah, dan gantungan kalimat pemuda di hadapannya, Temari sadar, ia pasti kembali 'terjebak'. Dengan nada yang mendadak berubah menjadi sama sekali tak bersahabat ia menyela, "Oh, gue tau. Pasti waktu itu lo nembak gue karena ada yang nantang lo, kan? Pasti gue jadi barang taruhan lagi, kan?"

Sebenarnya lucu sekali mendengar Temari berkata seserius itu dengan nada dingin sambil terceguk-ceguk karena pengaruh alkohol, tapi Shikamaru sedang tak ingin tertawa. Ia hanya bisa tertegun mendengar gadis di hadapannya bicara seperti itu.

"Nggak pa-pa, kok, gue udah biasa," Temari tertawa. Tawa khasnya yang hanya dirinya yang mengerti artinya. Namun Shikamaru tahu ada rasa sakit di sana setiap kali gadis di hadapannya tertawa seperti itu. Rasa sakit yang selalu disembunyikan—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk bersembunyi.

"Bukan gitu—maksud gue…"

Temari tersenyum manis. Mendekati pemuda di hadapannya dan membelai pipinya, masih dengan senyum terpampang di wajah. "Nggak pa-pa, gue nggak butuh penjelasan. Gue udah bilang gue udah biasa, kan…?" Dan dengan satu sentakan, ia mendorong pemuda jenius itu di bahu dengan kedua tangan.

Nyaris saja Shikamaru jatuh karena dorongan Temari barusan yang keras dan begitu tiba-tiba.

Kedua iris _jade _indahnya berkilat tajam. Poni sang gadis yang mulai berantakan di dahi menambah kesan tak menyenangkan. "Pergi," ujarnya tegas, sama sekali tak menyembunyikan nada dingin dalam setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Temari—"

"Lo tuli, ya?" sela Temari. "Gue bilang pergi."

"Tapi—"

Temari tak peduli. Ia segera balik badan tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang sedang mencari kata di belakangnya. Membuka pintu rumah bercat coklat kusam di hadapannya sebelum menoleh untuk yang terakhir kali dan berucap dalam, "Yang terakhir, pergi." Kemudian membanting pintu kayu tak berdosa itu, meninggalkan sang pemuda Nara berdiri, sendiri dicengkram sepi, di teras rumahnya.

Pemuda itu terpaku di tempat. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia mendengar suara muntahan diikuti derap langkah dari dalam rumah yang baru saja dimasuki Temari, dan seruan-seruan panik yang bisa ditebak berasal dari adik-adik Temari, sibuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dan entah berapa lama cecaran pertanyaan dan suara muntahan itu terdengar hingga akhirnya yang ada hanyalah senyap bersamanya.

Hanya senyap, yang menemaninya.

(*)

Esoknya mereka sama sekali tak bertegur sapa.

—tidak, sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah mencoba, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Bereaksi seolah-olah pemuda jenius itu tak ada. Selalu menjauh jika pemuda tersebut mencoba mendekatinya, atau melewatinya ketika pemuda itu ingin mengajaknya bicara.

Hingga akhirnya Temari tak bisa menghindar lagi saat mereka harus satu kelas, dan Shikamaru memilih tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei," sapa pemuda itu pelan.

Untuk yang kesekian kali Temari tak mempedulikannya.

"Kemarin menyenangkan, eh?"

Pertanyaan yang salah. Sontak sang gadis Sabaku yang sedang menulis penjelasan sang dosen di depan kelas menjatuhkan pulpen. Kedua irisnya membulat sebelum kembali ke ukuran semula dan sebagai gantinya dahinya mengernyit dalam.

"Eh?" Shikamaru yang sadar akan perubahan sikap Temari langsung bertanya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Buru-buru Temari kembali menulis. Sikapnya berangsur-angsur seperti beberapa menit lalu—dingin dan angkuh. Bersikap acuh tak acuh akan keberadaan sang Nara di sampingnya.

Shikamaru tak bertanya atau berkata sepatah kata pun lagi hingga kelas mereka saat itu usai.

.

"Temari…"

"Kemaren emang nggak bakal gue lupain."

Shikamaru mengangkat alis ketika tiba-tiba Temari berkata seperti itu. Apalagi kalimat itu gadis pirang itu tujukan padanya, seraya memeluk beberapa buku dalam pelukan ketika mereka hanya tinggal berdua di kelas.

Tanpa sadar Shikamaru mencetak senyum tipis, senang karena gadis itu sudah mau bicara lagi padanya.

"Kemaren emang menyenangkan. Menyenangkan buat lo, ya kan? Setelah beberapa hari lalu gue nerima pernyataan palsu lo, trus dengan begonya gue ajak lo ngeliat gue yang sebenernya tanpa topeng, ngebiarin lo tau semuanya tentang gue, ngebiarin gue ngulitin diri gue sendiri di depan lo sampe gue nggak punya apa-apa lagi buat sembunyi," tutur gadis itu dingin, membuat senyum di wajah Shikamaru lenyap seketika. "Seneng kan, lo? Berhasil ngebuka semua borok-borok gue dalam kepalsuan lo."

Pemuda berkuncir satu itu langsung tahu, pertanyaannya tadi bukan sekedar salah, tapi sudah _sangat salah_. Pertanyaan itu langsung sukses membuat jurang kesalahpahaman di antara mereka semakin lebar, meski pada awalnya pertanyaan yang tadi itu Shikamaru niatkan sebagai basa-basi.

Oke, apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang, Jenius?

"Lo nggak perlu ngomong apa-apa ke gue," ujar Temari lagi seolah mengerti pikiran pemuda di hadapannya. "Nggak usah lo omongin pun gue udah ngerti."

Namun insting Shikamaru berkata ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

Karenanya sebelum Temari pergi dari hadapannya, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan mungil itu. Bertekad tak akan melepasnya sebelum ia menjelaskan semua.

"Mau apa lo?" nada suara Temari meninggi. "Gue udah bilang lo nggak perlu ngomong apa-apa!"

"Lo salah!" tandas Shikamaru. "Gue nggak bakal ngelepas tangan lo sampe gue jelasin semuanya ke lo. Lo harus denger penjelasan gue dulu—" pemuda itu menggumam putus asa, "…_sh*t…_" sebelum kembali menaikkan nada suaranya,_ "_—lo salah paham!"

"Salah paham apa?" sentak Temari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Shikamaru. "Semuanya udah jelas buat gue!"

"Apa?" Shikamaru menyela tak sabar, menantang. "Emang lo tau apa? Emangnya apa yang jelas? Yang ada lo nuduh gue dengan semua tuduhan di kepala lo tanpa ngebiarin gue ngejelasin sedikit pun ke lo!"

Temari diam.

"Jadi gue minta, _please_, sekali ini, gue mau ngejelasin semuanya ke lo, dan lo dengerin sampe gue selesai."

Gadis di hadapannya terus membisu.

Shikamaru sedikit menaikkan dagu gadis tersebut dengan telunjuknya hingga sepasang iris hitam miliknya beradu dengan dua buah bola _jade _milik Temari. Memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam pada dua iris yang balas menatapnya kosong.

"Oke, gue akuin kalo pertama gue nembak lo itu hasil taruhan gue sama temen-temen gue. Mereka nantang gue apa gue bisa ngedapetin lo, dan gue terima tantangan mereka. Tapi toh gue juga sebenernya nggak serius sama tantangan mereka—gue bisa ngejawab tantangan mereka, atau justru mereka yang menang, gue nggak peduli. Gue nerima tantangan mereka cuman buat seneng-seneng."

"Yang nggak gue sangka, lo justru nerima tembakan gue. Gue kaget. Saat itu juga gue ngerasa bersalah. Gue nggak pernah main-main sama perasaan cewek sebelumnya, jadi gue nyoba buat serius sama lo. Gue nggak peduli lagi sama taruhan konyol gue sama temen-temen gue itu."

"Malemnya, lo malah nyeret gue ke bar. Lo umbar semua kehidupan lo, lo cerita ke gue tentang kehidupan lo, tentang kepalsuan lo, topeng lo, semuanya. Denger semua pengakuan lo, gue ngerasa… gue nggak sendiri lagi."

Temari mengernyit.

Shikamaru tertawa tanpa niat. "Hidup gue nggak jauh beda sama lo. Bokap gue selingkuh, bikin nyokap gue stress. Bokap gue nggak peduli, dia malah lari sama selingkuhannya entah ke mana tanpa kabar. Sendirian gue banting tulang buat ngebiayain nyokap gue yang mulai sakit-sakitan. Tapi ternyata nyokap gue nggak bisa bertahan lagi. Dia…"

Tak perlu dilanjutkan siapa pun tahu kata yang tepat untuk melengkapi cerita pemuda itu.

Saat itu Temari baru sadar, betapa kurusnya tubuh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Waktu lo cerita kayak gitu, gue ngerasa kalo lo lebih beruntung dari gue. Lo punya dua adek yang seenggaknya bisa ngebantu lo, yang seenggaknya bisa jadi sandaran lo sesekali, yang seenggaknya bisa nyemangatin lo. Dua adek yang mungkin ngebuat lo ngerasa nggak sendirian buat ngadepin semuanya. Sementara gue? Gue bahkan nggak keitung berapa kali berniat buat bunuh diri…"

"Dan sama kayak lo, di SMA gue juga berpura-pura di hadapan semua orang yang gue kenal dan kenal gue. Gue bersikap seolah-olah gue nggak punya masalah. Gue ketawa, becanda, seru-seruan bareng mereka,… semuanya gue lakuin. Gue nutup diri, nggak ada seorang pun yang tau perasaan gue yang sebenernya—bahkan Ino, temen gue sejak kecil, dan Asuma, guru BP gue waktu SMA yang dulu sangat gue percayain. Semuanya nelen bulet-bulet kebohongan gue."

"Di balik semuanya, gue perokok berat. Gue sampe ngikut balapan liar pake tabungan gue—toh nyokap gue udah mati, buat apa gue nyimpen duit sebanyak itu? Gue hamburin semuanya buat balapan motor… sampe akhirnya gue berenti."

"Lulus SMA, gue berenti ngelakuin semuanya. Gue ngejual motor balap gue buat biaya kuliah, gue buka topeng gue, gue nggak peduli kalo semua orang tau borok-borok gue. Gue ngenalin diri ke mereka sebagai perokok berat, sebagai anak korban _broken home_, sebagai orang yang keliatan putus asa buat ngejalanin idup. Gue pengen tau, apa ada orang yang masih mau berteman sama gue yang udah rusak ini."

"Awalnya nggak ada yang mau temenan sama gue, sampe si jabrik kuning itu ngedeketin gue. Iya, Naruto, bareng Sasuke, tiba-tiba ngedeketin gue. Ngajak gue ngobrol, nongkrong, ngelanggar peraturan. Nggak lama si Sai ikutan. Bikin suasana makin seru. Kita pun makin nggak kekontrol, makin sering ngelanggar peraturan—apalagi ada Sai sama Sasuke. Kita selalu berhasil ngedebat orang yang udah ngecap kita salah, bahkan pihak kampus pun seakan-akan udah nyerah ngadepin kita berempat."

"Bareng mereka gue ngerasa bebas, tapi ketemu lo gue ngerasa apa yang gue rasain waktu gue lagi sendiri. Ngerasain yang namanya kenyataan… gue sadar gue nggak bisa lari terus."

"Dan gue nggak mau lo sama begonya kayak gue dulu, ngerasain sama sakit, sama capeknya kayak gue masih pura-pura dulu. Gue nggak mau lo juga terus-terusan lari dari kenyataan kayak gue…"

Lalu senyap.

"Trus?"

Tak mendapat sahutan, Temari kembali mendesak, "Trus apa? Buat apa lo ceritain semua ini ke gue?"

"Emangnya gue butuh cerita kehidupan lo? Emangnya setelah lo cerita semuanya tentang lo bakal bikin sikap gue berubah ke lo?" cecar gadis itu lagi.

"Lo tuh ngebuang-buang waktu gue, tau nggak?" sentak gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kali.

Shikamaru sama sekali tak membalas perlakuan Temari padanya. Ia membiarkan saja gadis itu melemparkan rentetan kalimat-kalimat pedas padanya, membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya,…

…tapi sama sekali tak bisa membiarkan gadis pirang itu pergi dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Temari berdecak marah. "Mau lo tuh ap—"

Gadis satu-satunya dari marga Sabaku itu tentu saja tak bisa melanjutkan seruan kemarahannya ketika tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendorong kepalanya mendekat dan melumat bibir ranumnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

Temari tak bisa menolak. Meski amarah dan ego sedang menguasainya, ia lebih tak berdaya ketika pemuda Nara itu merebut bibirnya secara tiba-tiba dalam sebuah ciuman. Mengecap setiap sensasi di setiap inci bibir mungil yang semakin lama semakin dimonopolinya. Rakus ingin merasakan setiap rasa manis yang ada di setiap bagian bibir gadis di hadapannya.

Apalagi ketika gadis itu membalasnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja Shikamaru, menarik pemuda itu agar semakin mendekat. Ingin balas merasakan bibir Shikamaru yang pekat akan tembakau. Tak peduli betapa mereka kini sudah sangat membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru kembali, selama mereka masih bisa bertahan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang kini mulai liar, masing-masing saling tak ingin melepaskannya.

Dan yang menghentikannya adalah Shikamaru.

"Gue nggak bisa boong lagi. Gue sayang sama lo," ucapnya di sela-sela sengalannya karena kehabisan napas.

Temari membuang muka. Menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dengan siku sekaligus menyeka bibirnya, seolah ia bermaksud menghapus bekas ciuman yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka.

"Trus lo mau gue ngapain? Bilang kalo gue juga sayang sama lo gitu?"

Diam-diam Shikamaru berdecak putus asa. _Sial, ni cewek keras kepala banget, sih._

"Lo mau ngiket gue jadi pacar _beneran_ lo?"

"Itu terserah lo. Gue nggak butuh status, gue cuman mau tau jawaban lo."

Temari menggeram. _Apa sih, mau ni cowok? _Ia meletakkan jari tengahnya di dada pemuda jenius itu, menekannya, lalu berkata sinis penuh penekanan, "Gue nggak pernah serius sama lo, oke? Kalo lo mau tau, lo itu. Cuman. Pemuas. Nafsu. Gue. Ngerti?"

Shikamaru hanya diam. Toh Temari juga tak butuh jawaban. Menurutnya, kebisuan pemuda di hadapannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pernyataannya.

—atau mungkin dirinya yang memang tak sanggup mendapat reaksi lain dari sang pemuda sebagai jawaban. Mungkin dirinya memang hanya takut.

Tanpa buang waktu, Temari membalikkan badan, berjalan keluar kelas, berlalu dari pandangan Shikamaru dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Sekali tangannya memperbaiki tali tas yang berada di bahunya.

Dan satu waktu ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, berujar datar, "Gue mau lo tutup mulut soal hidup gue dan gue berani jamin soal hidup lo nggak bakal kesebar." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat.

Menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Membiarkan kristal cair itu mengalir deras di pipinya tanpa merasa perlu untuk menghentikannya.

Sementara Shikamaru yang masih berada di dalam kelas, meninju salah satu meja di dekatnya dengan frustasi. Perlahan tubuhnya rubuh, namun ternyata kedua kakinya masih cukup kuat untuk menahan dirinya agar tak tersungkur di lantai. Perasaannya campur aduk, dan satu-satunya kata yang ingin sekali ia ucapkan hanyalah satu geraman, "Sial!"

Temari jelas mendengarnya. Tinjuan itu, geraman frustasi itu,…

Ia mendengar semuanya.

Kalau saja mereka tahu ada yang melihat ciuman mereka dengan tatapan tak senang, pemilik dua iris biru langit yang langsung menyingkir melihat Temari berjalan keluar kelas.

(*)

Yep, _rate _M _for safe_. _Well_, _my first _M _rated_. Gimana menurut _readers_? Nggak berani nge-_rating _T, nggak tau kenapa…

Omong-omong, yang bener itu apa, sih? Me**ngendik**kan, me**nggendik**kan, atau me**nggedik**kan? Bingung =w="a. Tolong Dark, yaa? ;)

_Fic _ini sebenernya udah selesai, cuman sengaja dibikin jadi _multichapter_. Dark kan emang demen banget bikin _fic _yang kalo dibikin _multichapter _panjangnya nanggung, kalo dibikin _oneshot _panjangnya bisa bikin suntuk.

Mungkin _fic _ini bakal jadi _three shot_, Dark bagi berdasarkan tema. Tapi kayaknya nanti _chapter _akhir bakal jadi jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan dua _chapter _sebelumnya. Dark harus muter otak buat nambahin, deh.

_I've warned you,_ Dark itu spesialis _kissing scene_. _Flame _berisi protes banyaknya adegan satu itu nggak bakal diterima, kecuali kalau menurut _readers _sekalian ada yang nggak pas sama jalan ceritanya.

Jadi, bersedia melayangkan surat ke kotak _review_ di bawah?


End file.
